


That's the Power of Love

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Awkward marriage proposal, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was an anonymous request for: “number 50: “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?” where Team Flash is in the middle of a battle and Reader, who’s a non-meta, does something stupidly heroic. You can take it from there on what happens. Happy, angsty, fluffy, however you see fit!” I hope you all enjoy it!





	

“Four words Cisco, come on, it’s just four little words,” Cisco muttered to himself as he stripped out of his regular clothes, removing his suit from it’s mannequin in his workshop, getting ready for his first test run since adding a few new features to it. He’d been having the same conversation with himself all day, ever since he’d bought the ring for you on impulse last night. It was nothing fancy, just a silver band, with a rounded little stone in the center, set in a design that looked sort of crown like. He’d been toying with the idea of popping the question for a few months now, trying to decide if one year of dating was a long enough time to wait, but when he’d seen the ring it all just...clicked.

 

 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” he muttered to himself some more, “she could say no, ok, but oh well right? It’s not like she’d break up with you over it, why would she do that? That’s like admitting she was only dating me for fun or something, and she’s not...right?” he paused halfway through putting his suit’s top on, the small thought giving him a moment of panic as he considered it’s validity. You’d been dating for an entire year, through meta crazies attacking you both, through him telling you about his powers, through all the drama that came with being a part of Team Flash; of course you weren’t just stringing him along! He mentally kicked himself for letting the thought linger as long as he had. You were amazing, and he loved you, and you loved him, end of story.

 

 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the light footfalls of an intruder entering his workshop, and didn’t notice their silhouette reflected in the glass that covered his mannequin as they advanced on him from the shadows. The intruder, was the team’s latest meta menace, a woman Cisco had nicknamed Mind Minx due to her powers of emotional manipulation. Their first encounter with her had been utter madness, caught completely off guard by her powers, she’d turned Barry into a weeping mess with a snap of her fingers, digging into his head and brining the pain of his parent’s deaths to the surface, while amplifying those feelings ten fold. She was, in a way, the most dangerous meta they’d ever faced, if the fact that she could slip into Star Labs so easily wasn’t evidence enough.

 

 

“Mmm, it appears I showed up at the wrong time,” she purred, having planted herself a foot away from Cisco’s distracted form, “I had hoped I’d get to see you taking that suit off, not putting it on.”

 

 

Cisco whirled around, startled by her closeness, “How the hell did you get in here?!” he demanded, raising his hands, ready to blast her.

 

 

The Minx chuckled, a smirk forming on her lips as she let her eyes roam over his chest, “Oh, maybe I came just in time,” she commented, nodding to Cisco’s open shirt, “I do like this disheveled look you’ve got going on here Vibe.”

 

 

Cisco could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, cursing himself for having a weakness for the sexy not so good girl types. “I’m afraid I’m spoken for,” he replied, quickly shipping his suit closed before raising his hands again, “but thanks for the compliment. Now answer my question.”

 

 

The Minx pouted, shrugging her shoulders. “Boo, how boring,” she complained, “I thought you’d wanna have a little fun, but I’m certainly no home-wrecker,” she moved lazily towards his desk, perching herself atop one side. “I came in through the front door honey, while your red suited friend was sobbing his little heart out during our last encounter, I snagged his phone and copied the passkey he had in it,” she pulled a phone of her own out of the pocket of the jacket she wore over her cat suit, waving it at him, “I’m more than just a pretty face and a mind mixer.”

 

 

Cisco nodded, “So I see,” he replied simply, “how about you tell me why you’re here then?”

 

 

She grinned at that, “Well I already told you, I wanted to have some fun with you,” she simpered, “that, and I thought what better way to take down The Flash, than by using his sidekick?”

 

 

Cisco bristled at the term ‘side kick’, “Well you’ve got the wrong guy sweetheart, we don’t have sidekick’s here, we’re a team, everyone is equal.”

 

 

The Minx rolled her eyes. “Everyone is equal,” she mimicked him, “oh please sugar, if you were all equal, I’d be seeing your name on the Central City welcome sign, as of yet it only mentions The Flash, and the oh so creatively named Kid Flash,” she scoffed, “if that’s what you think equality is, you need to update your vocabulary.”

 

 

Cisco opened his mouth to argue, but she made a fair point. “Alright, I’ll give you that, we don’t exactly have a PR department ok?” He stepped sideways, deciding he should probably try to block the door in case she tried to escape now that her plans were changing.

 

 

The Minx however, seemed perfectly content where she was. “Tell me Vibe, your speedy little friends, do they ever annoy you?” she asked, leaning back against the desk, “I mean with their powers, and their fame...they must get on your nerves a little, right?”

 

 

“I’m not going to play your game Minx,” Cisco answered her firmly, “I’m not new at this super hero thing, we don’t negotiate with the bad guys,” he paused for a moment, then added, “or bad girls.”

 

 

That got him a sultry little giggle, “Oh and I am a very bad girl aren’t I?” she teased him, getting to her feet with a wicked grin. She took a step towards him, grinning wider as he took a step back, “Whats the matter darling, you’re not afraid of me are you?” she asked with a fake pout, “I thought you and I hit it off last time, I could feel the lust running off you like warm honey, you barely even wanted to help your fast friend,” she took another step closer, Cisco stepping back again, “pretty naughty for a man who says he spoken for, hmn?”

 

 

Cisco remembered the encounter vividly, a slight blush coloring his face. He had been pretty attracted to The Minx when he’d first seen her, she was pretty hot to say the least; but the lust he’d apparently been radiating like some animal in heat, was not because of her, it was because just before receiving the alert that Barry needed help, you and him were literally three items of clothing away from some very hot sex. But duty had called, and he’d done his job, knowing that you would be ready and waiting for him when he got back. He wasn’t about to explain that to her however, because she likely wouldn’t believe him, and it was just too awkward to even begin to try. He grumbled in frustration as he thought about it, “That was a complicated situation, but I am definitely one hundred percent taken, so simmer down there succubus.”

 

 

“Simmer down?” She repeated gleefully, “Oh I think you’re the one who needs to simmer down.” Suddenly, Cisco felt like an icy cold hand had wrapped around the back of his head, and was slowly sinking into his scalp. He mentally cursed as he tried to fight her off, his knees growing weak from the strain, shivering as her voice seemed to echo in his head. “You know, I didn’t expect that to be so easy,” she taunted him, “I thought you’d be much harder to manipulate than the others, but it turns out your just as simple minded as they are.” Cisco could feel her rummaging through his mind, whispers of emotion coming to the forefront of his mind, before she moved on to another, each one becoming gradually stronger with each prod of her powers. “Hmm, looks like you really are taken,” she commented, “I can see her in your head, quite a pretty thing she is, rather homely though...I thought you enjoyed bad girls sugar, clearly I was wrong.” She rummaged deeper, down into the parts of himself he kept hidden, down into the dark parts of his mind that held his memories of Thawne, his feelings of fear towards his powers, his jealousy of Barry’s strength. And then she found it, her golden ticket so to speak.

 

 

It had been a while since Dante had died, and Cisco still thought about him every day, in small sentimental ways. He’d come to terms with the fact that Barry couldn’t have known how creating Flashpoint would affect this time-line, how it technically wasn’t his fault that Dante had died. But there was still a part of him that could never forgive Barry, still a part of him that knew that if Barry had never been so selfish with his powers, Dante would still be alive, and that small part was exactly was The Minx had been searching for.

 

 

“Oh honey,” she said in a breathy voice, “your best friend killed your only brother,” she clicked her tongue and sighed, “and he calls himself a hero.” Cisco grit his teeth, fighting her tooth and nail inside his head, desperate to keep her from tugging at those feelings; but she was stronger than him, and tore past his defenses like tissue paper. “The Flash doesn’t deserve to be praised, to be exalted the way he is,” her voice continued to echo in his mind, fanning the flames that were growing from that once single thought in his head, “The Flash deserves to pay for what he did to you Vibe, The Flash deserves to feel the pain he caused you on a personal level,” she was inches away from him now, having paralyzed him with his own rage. She leaned close, whispering in his ear as his anger finally consumed him. “The Flash deserves to die.”

 

 

You sat in the cortex idly, flicking through the screens, checking the satellite, keeping busy as best you could to fight off your boredom. Cisco had asked you to stay late with him tonight, saying he just needed to make some upgrades to his suit, and then he would take you out to dinner. You had agreed with little convincing, excited at the prospect of a date night with your boyfriend after so many nights of Flash business getting in your way. But now, as you spun around slowly in one of the desk chairs, you were beginning to wish you’d stayed home and had him meet you there for dinner. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy being in Star Labs, because you did, it was like your home away from home...but tonight had been a slow night for Team Flash to begin with, and with no criminals to help Barry apprehend via tech support, you were bored out of your gourd.

 

 

“Y/N!” HR’s cheery voice called as he entered the cortex with a smile, “what are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you and Francesco be out living life, being young an in love, something like that?”

 

 

You gave him a weak smile, spinning your chair in another circle, “We should,” you agreed flatly, “but Cisco is still running some diagnostics on his suit upgrades, so I’ve decided to sit up here on the coms, just in case Barry needs backup.”

 

 

HR gave you a sympathetic look, “Ah, Francesco’s second love, his work,” he commiserated as he took the seat beside you, “maybe I could talk to him, remind him that there are better things in life than the cold machines he works with,” he smiled at you as he sipped the coffee he held in his hand, “much cuter things too, if I may say so.”

 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at that, “I’m pretty sure he knows HR, but thanks for the offer,” you spun one last time, then stopped, glancing over the screen in front of you that tracked Barry on patrol. You sighed, pressing a button on the mic nearest your computer, “Barry, I think you can call it a night, I’ve got radio silence on this end.”

 

 

“Sounds good Y/N,” he replied, “heading back now.” There was a total of seven seconds before Barry skid to a halt in the middle of the cortex, removing his cowl with a smile. “Cisco still working on his suit?” he asked as he ruffled his hair, fluffing it after being trapped in his hood.

 

 

You nodded miserably, “Yep,” you sighed, “and I’m getting crazy bored waiting for him.”

 

 

“I’m telling you Y/N, just let me talk to him,” HR offered again, “he’s young, he doesn’t understand the ways of romance the way I do, I promise you, fifteen minutes with him, and he’ll be doting on you like the Princess you are -”

 

 

“HR,” you cut him off firmly, “Cisco dotes on me plenty, it’s just our work that sometimes gets in the way,” you glanced at Barry who gave you a guilty grimace, “no offense Barry,” you added with a grimace of your own.

 

 

Barry shrugged, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, I understand,” he replied, “but I really appreciate everything you both do for the team, you know that right?”

 

 

“Of course we do Barry,” HR responded with a smile, “and you’re quite welcome.”

 

 

You and Barry shared a look, chuckling at HR’s well meaning obliviousness. Then the sound of footsteps behind you made you turn, and you smiled even wider when you saw Cisco walk through the door. “Finally!” you cheered as you stood up, frowning slightly as you saw his suit was still on, “you gonna take me to dinner in that, or is this part of the diagnostics?”

 

 

Cisco didn’t answer, in fact, he wasn’t even looking at you, he was glaring past you at Barry. “You ok man?” Barry asked hesitantly, “you look a little upset…?”

 

 

“Upset?” Cisco repeated, his voice low and dangerous sounding, “I look a little upset?”

 

 

You frowned deeper, taking a step towards your boyfriend, as Barry took a step back. “Yeah, you look a little upset,” Barry repeated, “you gonna tell me why, or - ?”

 

 

“You know why,” Cisco interrupted him, growling, “you run around here, telling everyone and yourself that you’re a hero,” fear began to crawl up your spine as you noticed Cisco’s hands flexing at his sides, a behavior you recognized from the times you watched him training, one that usually preceded a vibration blast. “You’re not a hero Barry,” Cisco said darkly, “you’re a murderer.”

 

 

You barely had time to move as Cisco’s hands raised towards you, his one arm shoving you out of the way, while his other shot a vibration towards Barry, hitting him dead in the chest. The force of his blow sent Barry flying, smashing into one of the wall screens before falling to the floor with a solid thump. HR wasted no time in diving behind the desk, laughing nervously as he tried to talk Cisco down. “Francesco, buddy, what’s with the sudden violence here man?” he babbled, “we’re all friends here aren’t we? I mean come on, I’m sure we could talk this out-”

 

 

“Shut up HR,” Cisco snapped, advancing around the desk towards Barry, who lay groaning in pain and confusion on the floor, “we’re not friends here, Barry killed my brother, and he’s about to pay for what he did.”

 

 

“W-what?” Barry asked, as he got to his feet, “Cisco that was...that was over a year ago...I thought we were past that-”

 

 

“Past it?!” Cisco shouted angrily, “sure Barry, we’ve just moved past the fact that my brother died, alone, on the street, because some drunk driver smacked into him, which only happened because you decided your mother’s life was more important than EVERYONE else’s!” without warning he blasted Barry again, sending him smashing into the wall again, the closer quarters applying much stronger force to the impact. Barry could barely breathe now, Cisco had hit him so hard, he simply lay gasping on the floor, his speed stuttering in his cells in the wake of Cisco’s strike.

 

 

You stood staring in shock and confusion, your mind running to catch up with how bored your were moments ago, to the grudge match happening before you now. What had gotten into Cisco? True, what Barry had done was awful on all counts, but it had been over a year since Dante had died, and despite the fact that you all knew Cisco could never completely forgive Barry for what happened, they had indeed reconciled and moved past the tragic even ages ago. But now, it was as if it had just happened, as if the wound was still fresh in his mind, like- “Oh my god,” you whispered, as it all became suddenly clear, “he’s been whammied.”

 

 

“He what?” HR asked as he crawled around to your side of the desk, “you mean he’s being manipulated or something?”

 

 

“Yes,” you confirmed, “but I don’t know how unless,” you quickly flicked through the security logs, checking for any unauthorized entry into Star Labs that had somehow not tripped the alarms. You found it when you read Barry’s entry code being entered about an hour ago, which you knew was impossible because he had been out on patrol at that time. As fast as your fingers would allow, you checked the security cameras, and your stomach dropped when you watched The Mind Minx using Barry’s code to sneak in. “Shit!” you hissed, glancing up to see Cisco standing over Barry ominously, “Cisco stop!” you cried, launching yourself around the desk, and between him and Barry.

 

 

“Move Y/N,” Cisco ordered gruffly, his hands once again flexing at his sides.

 

 

You really wanted to do as he said, your every instinct telling you to run. You didn’t have powers like He and Barry did, you didn’t heal faster than average, you couldn’t defend yourself if he decided to go through you to get to Barry, but you knew you had to do something.

 

 

“Cisco, this isn’t you, this is The Minx, she’s messing with your head,” you tried to talk him down, all the while listening to Barry wheezing behind you, muttering for you to go, to save yourself.

 

 

“She’s not messing with my head,” Cisco argued, his hands clenching into fists now, “she reminded me that Barry never got what he deserves,” he took a half step forward, daring you to stay put, “I’m about to give that to him Y/N, I’m gonna kill him like he killed my brother, now get out of my way!”

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” you told him firmly, looking him in the eye. Cisco would never forgive himself if he killed Barry, once he came back to himself he would be sick with guilt, and you loved him too much to let that happen. You were running on adrenaline now, your brain running a mile a minute trying to fix this without running to dig the spectrum machine out of storage that they’d built to defeat the Rainbow Raider ages ago. The look of absolute rage on Cisco’s face was genuinely terrifying, but as you kept your eyes locked with his, you began to formulate a theory on how to bring Cisco back to himself.

 

 

When he’d initially entered the cortex, he’d attacked Barry, but he’d taken the effort to push you out of the way first, as though he only wanted to hit his target. And now, as you stood as a human shield between him and Barry’s prostrate form, he was asking you to move, when if he really wanted he could move you himself with his powers. It was a long shot, and it was a shot in the dark, but it was all you had to go on, so you ran with it. “Cisco, listen to me,” you began, taking a step towards him, your hand outstretched towards his chest, “I know that right now, what you’re feeling, it’s probably consuming you,” another step, and your hand was on his chest, over his heart, which was beating so hard it felt almost painful. “I know how much you loved your brother, you’ve told me about him, remember? You told me how you idolized him, even though he was a jerk sometimes, you told me how you wished you two had been closer, how you wanted to share your powers and this life with him,” your other hand reached out, slowly taking one of his fisted hands in your own. “I know how much you miss him, and how angry you were with Barry after he died,” you lifted his balled fist towards your face, pressing it against your cheek gently, “but this, right now, this is all a trick. The Minx is toying with you baby, she’s using your anger against you, she’s using Dante against you.”

 

 

You watched his eyes, searching for any hint, any sign that your theory was working. Cisco blinked once, twice, then you felt his fist soften against your face. “Come on baby, you know this isn’t real, you know it,” you coaxed him, stepping closer still as his heart rate began to slow, and his fist opened, and his hand caressed your cheek. He blinked again, four more times, then he took in a shuddering breath.

 

 

“Y/N,” he gasped, pulling you into his arms, and holding you as tight as he could. “Oh my god Y/N,” he was shaking as he held you, but you held him back as hard as you could, “I tried to fight her, I tried so hard but...but she picked through my head like it was nothing,” he pulled back to look at you, “but you brought me back,” he held your face in his hands, smiling brightly as he looked at you, “I don’t know how it worked, but you did it.”

 

 

You smiled back at him, covering his hands with yours on your cheeks, “That’s the power of love baby,” you quipped with a laugh, “it might not be as cool a power as yours, but if it works, it works.”

 

 

Cisco laughed at your words, “You’re amazing,” he said sincerely before planting a kiss on your lips. You kissed him back, feeling somewhat dazed from the madness that had just ensued, but what did that matter when the man you loved was kissing you like this? When he pulled back, his face was serious, and for a moment you were worried your theory hadn’t worked after all, until he said, “Marry me,” and your world stopped.

 

 

“W-what?” you stammered, your eyes wide as your brain tried to decide if you’d actually heard him correctly or not.

 

 

Cisco removed his hands from your face, putting them on your shoulders instead. “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?” he dropped down to one knee, taking your hands in his, “I got a ring last night, and I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you all day, or if I should ask you after only one year, but after what just happened,” he shook his head, grinning up at you, “I couldn’t imagine anyone else jumping in front of me to stop me killing my best friend, nobody else would be crazy enough, or awesome enough,” he kissed your hands one at a time before looking back up at you, “so please, Y/N, will you marry me?”

 

 

Your entire brain was screaming in confusion and joy. You felt as though you’d slipped into some drug induced dream, nothing made sense, and yet everything made sense, and the contrast between the two was brain boggling. After a moment that felt like an eternity, you nodded, “O-okay,” you replied quietly, before you realized such a response conveyed absolutely none of your excitement. “Yes,” you tried again, nodding vigorously, “oh my god yes, Cisco!” you dropped down on your knees to be level with him, “absolutely yes! One hundred percent! One million percent yes!” You threw your arms around him, crushing him in a hug as he crushed you right back.

 

 

Behind you, Barry lay watching, his head still swimming from being thrown into a wall twice. He sighed, struggling into a sitting position, “I’m not sure whether to clap, or cry right now,” he called over to you both, shaking his head as you continued to hug each other.

 

 

HR peered out from under the desk, a grin slowly forming on his face. “Finally, Francesco figured it out,” he cheered happily, “Congratulations you two! Alright!” He continued whooping and cheering, but you and Cisco barely noticed him, you were both to absorbed in each other to see or hear anything else.


End file.
